


Submission is Rewarding

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: “Your words betray you...” Spock paused, “it is illogical for you to tell me not to come back when you’re already waiting for me.”





	Submission is Rewarding

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on hold until I can bring myself out of my writers block rut :)  
> Indulge!

Every fibre in Kirk’s body was buzzing. Anticipation restlessly took hold of his night. Kirk awaited Spock to enter his room during resting hours, the same way he’d been doing almost every second night for the past three weeks. The visits to Kirk’s bed assured Kirk wouldn’t find rest during these hours, though he wasn’t complaining.

He’d leave his cabin in the morning with dark rings around his eyes, an exhausted body and a feeling within him that allowed him to be at ease. Kirk had to admit, Bones was slightly concerned by his lack of sleep on some days. However, he didn’t do much for it since Kirk was surprisingly, still in working order.

There was a familiar click and a whoosh that made Kirk flinch, heart punching his rib cage. “Spock,” he quivered above his bed sheets. There was no more than a hungry growl that Kirk received as a reply. It excited Kirk.

Spock climbed onto the bed he laid in helplessly; hovering just above Kirk. Kirk’s anticipation increased, forcing his toes to twitch gently. “You waited for me?” Spock said in a deep, smouldering tone.

Kirk tried to clear his throat but choked. He placed his hands on Spock’s chest, feeling the hot body nearly writhe beneath his touch. “You’re here again. Why?” Kirk managed to reply: a question he realised he still didn’t have answered.

“You,” Spock growled, no longer resisting the urge to lessen the distance between them. Kirk moved his hands from Spock’s chest, flopping weakly to the mattress beneath. Spock tangled his fingers with Kirk’s and pressed his lips on Kirk’s open mouth.

There was gentle intemacy between the two. Spock placed kisses along Kirk’s jaw, along his chin and down his neck, hot breath grazing Kirk’s soft skin. All while he circled his finger tips over Kirk’s. Kirk let out a small moan and felt Spock’s lips curve into a mischievous smile. “Dont tease me,” he gasped.

“I’m not here to tease you. I’m here to take what’s mine,” Spock said, suddenly opening his mouth on Kirk’s neck. He kissed and sucked and licked away at the sensitive juncture and Kirk wriggled beneath him. “No struggling Ashayam.”

“What does that mean?” Kirk sighed as if intoxicated. In reality, he didn’t care what Spock’s Vulcan words meant. Anything was sexy coming from Spock’s mouth in that deep and hungry tone he possessed. Kirk couldn’t exactly follow orders well, too consumed by his own lust to consider what Spock was telling him to do. Kirk lifted a leg to rub against Spock’s cock that was already stiff beneath his pants. 

Kirk was quickly punished for misbehaving with a rough bite on his ear. “Ow, fuck!” He moaned, feeling blood rush to his ear. Kirk lowered his leg and accepted what ever it was Spock wanted to do to him. 

Small shots of pleasure went to his groin as Spock licked the bite he’d given Kirk on his ear. Kirk knew Spock would feel his hardening cock from above. “You see? Submission is rewarding,” Spock said deelpy as he kissed Kirk with an open mouth, which Kirk gasped into. Spock’s hand slid over his pants before he palmed Kirk’s swollen groin.

Kirk’s chest tightened as he tried to speak, “you’ve stated that I am yours every time you come in here at night. And then you abandon me,” Kirk heaved. “Why do you... am I disposable?” Kirk finally spat out.

In that instant, Spock didn’t control himself over Kirk. His Vulcan strength played a massive part in taking Kirk by the hips and swiftly flipping him over so he’d face the mattress. Kirk felt his throat vibrate as he let out a slightly pained groan. Though he was shocked by the sudden movement beneath Spock, it didn’t stop his body from heating with excitement.

While trying to wriggle his body closer to Spock’s, Kirk felt a heated hand slip up his back and stop heavily behind his neck, pinning him down gently so that his lower body arched toward Spock. “Nmf,” Kirk groaned as Spock closed the space between them. Though they were both still clothed at this point, Kirk could sense Spock would take immediate advantage of how vulnerable he was in this position.

Spock was slow, massaging his hard length against Kirk’s ass cleavage without undressing either of them. Losing control over his ability to muffle desperate please, Kirk began to beg Spock to do something more than wind him up.

“I thought you weren’t teasing me,” he whined.

“I’m not,” Spock repeated himself, “I’m letting you know how wrong you are my dear Ashayam. You are far from disposable,” Spock said fluetly all while rubbing himself on Kirk.

Kirk whimpered and thrusted his hips back onto Spock. Spock groaned and slapped Kirk’s thigh from behind with his otherwise occupationless hand. This didn’t stop Kirk from rubbing and thrusting back onto Spock’s stiffened cock, similarly to how he would without clothes, and Spock inside of him. He quivered.

The absence of Spock’s heat deterred Kirk. Spock had completely left the bed. Kirk twisted his head back to catch a glimpse of Spock undressing himself. A deep clench in his gut told him to brace himself for what would happen next. Kirk nearly moaned as Spock worked his pants and underwear off, his thick, pulsing cock pouncing free. 

“You want me? You can want me, as I want you. I want to hold you, to protect you, to please you but more than anything, I want to dig myself inside of you and listen to you scream out my name as though I have fully possessed you,” Spock growled, making intense eye contact with Kirk. He began to stroke himself without the need to make himself any harder.

“Please, claim me,” Kirk cried out, the muscles in his ass contracting as though he was already filled generously by Spock’s length. 

His eyes fixed on Spock’s tongue as he dragged it along his bottom lip, jerking his dick up. “The sight of you in such a suggestive position, begging for me,” he smiled with no further explanation and shuddered.

Spock’s eyes rolled back and for a moment Kirk thought Spock would cum right there and then. But he didn’t; he let his eyes flutter open and trained them on Kirk’s longing gaze.

Kirk faltered, “what would you like to see?” 

“Pants down,” Spock moaned breathily.

No hesitation came from Kirk as he attacked his long pants until they were on the floor. He then went back to his position, purposely tilting his ass slightly higher than before and making sure his legs were a reasonable space apart. “If this pleases you.” Kirk couldn’t see Spock anymore but he hoped Spock held back his jerking off before he came without entering him.

“Oh it does, but there’s one thing that would more so. I want to watch you, similar to how you observed me.”

Gulping, Kirk understood exactly what Spock was asking him to do - no - telling him to do. He nodded strangely and reached down to grab his long neglected erection. Tugging and squeezing at it before setting in a rhythm. He went slow, trying not to let himself become too overwhelmed before Spock even touched him.

“Faster,” Spock moaned as Kirk began to hear loud slaps of Spock’s palm on his cock. 

“Y-yes,” Kirk whispered as he rubbed the head of his dick with one hand and stroked its full length aggressively with the other. He tried to focus on relaxing his muscles so that his enterance may open up to Spock, inviting him in.

“Let me watch you cum,” choked out Spock.

“Not until, you’re buried inside of me,” Kirk practically sobbed.

“I want to watch your body contort as you crave me inside of you. I want to see you shudder and quiver like the fumbling mess I make you.”

It was almost too much for Kirk, but he was desperate not to lapse without Spock within him. “In... me. In please... Spock,” Kirk pleaded in small lust polluted moans. Just imagining Spock’s smug smirk made him rock forward, slamming heavily into his hands before pleasure seized him completely. Semen spluttered out in front of him and drizzled down his knuckles. Kirk nearly fell forward but had just enough strength to turn to Spock with cum filthy hands and a wicked smile across his face.

Then he saw it. The most magnificent thing he’d ever witnessed: Spock juttered his hips forward and came harshly with one hand on his enlarged cock and the other palming his chest. Kirk watched as Spock’s ears and cheeks flushed green, as his body riverted naturally and his cum shot out in even explosions. “Mine!” He called desperately with his eyes fighting to stay open and stare into Kirk’s gaze, before his body calmed down and the haze seemed to pass.

After a while, both men began to take shallow breaths. Kirk’s stomach tightened when he realised that it was time for Spock to leave him once more. Just as Spock finished recovering, he shuffled off the bed to collect his clothing. Trembling, Kirk snatched Spock’s wrist before he even had a chance to put his clothes on. “P-please don’t leave tonight,” Kirk said desperately and yet with no confidence that Spock would listen. 

Spock’s eyes wouldn’t meet his, as though they couldn’t. “I’ll be back for you another night. Until then, you’ll behave yourself,” Spock said with a low rumble, pulling away just strong enough to release himself from Kirk’s grip.

“If that’s the case...” Kirk thought for a moment, “then you shouldn’t come back.” When Spock froze with his pants only halfway on, Kirk panicked. It frightened Kirk to think that this would be over so soon.

Pulling his pants and shirt on wordlessly, Spock avoided Kirk’s eye contact completely. Dressed, Spock sighed. “Your words betray you...” Spock paused, “it is illogical for you to tell me not to come back when you’re already waiting for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and share love. I love replying to yall!


End file.
